


Calder´s Small Journies

by Yourtreeflower



Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [1]
Category: Gaidinia
Genre: Closed species, Other, snippits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourtreeflower/pseuds/Yourtreeflower
Summary: Calder belongs to a closed Species by Sasori/Aremisu on D.A and made Events with writings. So most challenges and tasks are placed within.
Relationships: NA
Series: Gaidinia Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148822





	1. Calder´s Journies

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: Calder here https://toyhou.se/8341354.calder-airavata is a water Nyanarr, closed species that belongs to Sasori/Aremisu on Deviantart and Toyhouse. While the character belongs to me, the species doesn´t.  
> I wrote these lil´drabbles for each event and task that occured.

Tell the witch a story about Gaidinia."Tell him a story about Gaidinia. He knows all the legends so make a new one!"

The first is a repost, but to file here

The UNderground and creatures

Cal sat down, next to the Kyome-Witch and began to talk.  
"You know.. They say there are legendary miner of Gaidinia who linked an underground tunnel to all the locations of our world.. From the Mosough to the mountains in Skyer, to wayyyy east of Overade and even under the deep ocean of Mer Arkaisk and through to Oldesea.." his arms up as he made the flow, letting his water form a map and imitating the flow for the tunnel.  
"They were quirte smart and strong as they dug the tunnels as the land was fresh and young. Hidden somewhere in the heart of the world... They say in Gaidinia lies within a treasure big and wealthy from all the years they have dug.."

Calder smiled wide, seeing the witch´s expression.  
"Those miners.. Were said to be a type of hybrid.. Nyanarr and something else.. Their bodies could harden, their claws long, walking on two legs and a tail long and strong" smiling up as he let the water flow again, forming a shadow like figure with it  
"Beeings that are rare, but can smell treasure, their tailends have a specific stone they use to light and navigate, eyes scelera and glow in the dark, fur and scales shimmering in daylight and hidden well in the dark.. Said to have saved lost ones below, leading them out to safety" raising his hands up "And it is said to be good fortune if you gather from them a scale and luck as it furthers the magic and even items made from it!"

Cal flopped back from the old log and looked up "!Will you look for them and seek your luck?"

Story 2:  
The tale of the Garden of Friendship

While the others gave their versions of stories, Cal watched fascinated after story to story, leaning in and nodding to the scenery.  
He then saw how the expressions were. With a soft sigh, he thought he would tell another.  
"Alright.. My turn to tell you another story of Gaidinia Mr. Witch. " He patted his legs, wiggled the tails.  
"Let me tell you another story of Gaidinia that many cherish.. "  
lifting his hands

"it is said that once a year, when friends have found each other, that they head to the heart of Gaidinia. Where a big garden is run by many.  
You got a magical seed from the deity Leslye and find a spot you are all ok with. Then.. Placing hands over the seed, declaring your friendship for another, use your powers to let it into the seed as well as your affection. Together you plant the seed, with or without powers, make it nice and then... once a year, you come by, water it and see how it grows. It is said the stronger the friendship, the healthier the tree will grow. What type remains unknown as the form of friendship has many variations" Cal smiled up.  
"Also it shows the state of friendship you are in.. If you mistreat each other, branches or leaves may wither or break...Or even grow stronger when you care for each other. YOu can even have a new friend help along, as another branch will grow and form. " smiling wide  
"That is hard.. Because friendship takes time and years of mutual care and respect, you don't just become best friends by saying it without a cause. The more you care, the more the tree of friendship will grow and help Gaidinia"  
Cal looks at the witch, then the others.  
"I know wedon´t know each other yet but.. I´d be thrilled to be a friend and support you. You don´t have to be alone"  
Looking at the others, then back to the witch.

"How about it.. Want to plant the seed of friendship together? Friend?


	2. While we seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I might help you to find the pillow, if you'll help me to find my, ehm, long lost pendant.  
> It should be somewhere near but I can't find it! It's a .. mm blue I think? Glowing thing. I don't remember how it looks like but it's definitely mine!
> 
> While everyone is looking for the pendant, what's happening there? Does the witch help? Describe the situation and the searching

Calder listened along the others on the Witch´s words. Rubbing his chin as he found something weird and was wary on this witch. But. It was a good trade on helping to find that pillow for Vas so... Along the others he began to seek. 

Seeing how Mäkonis and the new pet were seeking (those noses together surely to seeK) while he flew above his beloved pet below him as they seeked together. Evelix was around Lucy and both trying to look at the stones and dirt while commenting on how stupid this all was "Like how we supposed to find it?? I ll just burn the area and it would be easier"... to which Eve replied "Noo. Don´t ruin the forest! You ll burn it all... and then what?" Cal blinked up. Lucy had a temperament for sure. On the other side Valerian and Amora were looking together, while Valerian sensed around, Amora would lift stones and small things to help. That was going good for sure.  
Kumo was cheerful flapping her lovely wings as she hovered around Renji. Renji using his powers to lift heavy boulders which contained a certain amount of Iron/metall and letting Kumo fly through to check whenever he lifted. "Nothing here.." the two made a good team. Ilex and Kiwi made the same tactic. Using earth powers and a cheerful "I go.. oh it´s a sock... Hey Eve!! I found the other sock"  
Cal chuckled from the scenery, seeing how Koja and Asmodeus were more or less walking, chatting and looking around. It seemed they had a lot to talk about "Yeah.. hottie to talk haha" smirking as he looked over. Miraan had Ingrind near him. While the wonderful witch was seeking using her powers, it seemed Miraan was calming her down as she was fidgeting. "Time is so spare we need to hurry" where Miraan was calmingly telling her to soothn. Akie, Kori and Ryu were seeking near the witch´s hut. "Maybe there?? I bet its keys"  
Otaru, Midori, Faleen and Ryn decided to go next to each other and seek together.

Throughout all this adventure, it really brought alot together. Even if time was getting shorter to look for Vas´s pillow. Calder sighed up, seeing how the witch was observing everyone, partly looking around for anything that would glow. Cal remembered as he had lost his glowsticks and decorations and even his painting tools. Smiling then as he let his water rise up, forming a thick mass of dark water and using that like a hovering shadow to an already creepy forest. As he hovered, walking,, he saw something emitting between the grass. Smiling wide, leaning down as he saw a pendant. Glowing with the darkness he had formed with his water.  
Picking it up, seeing the small butterfly attached to it, wondering what a cute lil item was on it. And it didn´t suit the witch´s style at all but.. As the group and him said.. they would help. Lifting it up. "Hey guys..I found it!"


	3. The Betrayel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://aremisu.wixsite.com/gaidinia/the-witch-s-seat
> 
> "Thank you for finding the pendant! Now I've become the most powerful witch of Glarhia - maybe even the whole Gaidinia!
> 
> All the pendants held a magic power and the witch knew it. But they did not belong to him and he could not see them. His eyes, his real eyes, lost the power to see the magic of other witches as he was too deep in his own magic. He needed us to find the pendants that belonged to the old harpy witch who has lived here before. The one he killed a few years ago to take her place and her home.
> 
> (THIS IS JUST N IDEA OF HOW THE STORY CAN GO, also sorry if I misdo or write someones character bad)

The group went in stare as the witch revealed his true intentions. And that after the whole pendants seeking and teamwork. Calder was in a furious state. Beeing decieved was something he hated. And he wasn´t alone!

in the back Makonis and Kumo were holding their hands in shock. "But why would you do this???" Kumo was raged from the situation. After alll they did, it was clear on her face to see. "Oh no. What now??" Mako fluffed the wings up-  
Evelix was holding Lucy back from attacking "Why I ´m gonnan burn this ++++ butt!" flames emerging from her body as Evelix bid her to stop. "We should flee.. we can´t just charge int!"  
"And what?? let thsi psycho witch burn all down?? Look!" Valerian agreed. "We have to do something.. it was our fault"  
"not fully..Those flames are strong.. my metall will surely.." an enraged renji held his fists, metall forming over.  
"Think genius!! Those flames look stronger than one thinks...It might burn your metall!" responding while Ilex built at leasst a protection for the group with the earthpowers. Lifting the ground below them to form a type of shield. The same way as Cal had made a waterwall to protect them.

"Calder don´t be a fool!"Koja shouted over to the Nyanarr who was trying to protect the others. "Make sure that all leave and seek cover! I ll hold him off as long as I can. Water will distinguish those flames!"  
"You´re an idiot! You can´t fight alone!"  
"Welli´m not standing by to see those getting hurt or die that I started to like! now run off!"  
"Idiot!" Koja´s response was legit out of concern.

"Now come on lil witchy.. let´s get those in safety who can´t fight. Your fire is sure strong right Ingrid?" Kiwi held the staring witch as she saw all unravel.  
"Uhm..S..sure.. But i´m not that strong"  
"What? Don´t say that! You´re powerful! Now let´s get the others to safety and we fighters protect while the others stand their ground ok?" a soft smile encouraged the fire witch,. nodding then "Ok: Let´s help"

Asmodeus held the side line as he broke through Cal´s waterwall "If you think I´m letting you fight alone, you got your tails in a twist" holding his hands up, ready to go.  
"Count me in you big idiot! I ll show you how strong I am!" Lucy jumped through, wiggling her wet foot and giving a stare.  
Miraan on the side shook his head "We don´t know how strong he is! Are you all going to risk the safety and lives?"  
"Well I won´t back off Miraan. We caused this to happen and if we don´t try and stop, who will?"

The situation was heated for sure. Akie and Kori decided to come up with a plan, having Ryo and Otaru aside to think on the best way. "We just need to grab those pendants back.. knock him down, snatch them and make sure the witch is trapped right?" a notified Ryo spoke. Seeing as the pendants were attacked on the belt behind the witch. The group made sure to distract the witch as the others could think of a suitable plan. As well as get those to safety just in case things went wild.

And who best to distract than one annoying Nyanarr who happens to have waterpower. As the flames thrushed through Cal´s waterwall, one saw the chuckling witch grin up. "Fool! You will all be the first to feel my new powers!!" his hads raising up as he floated over. Cal decided to do what he could. Beginning to splash water in the witch´s face "What?" another splash followed "Grr. stop this i.." another splash. As the firey witch growled up, throwing a flameball after the water nyanarr. Skillfully dodging as good as he could, balll after ball and almost burning his tail. the others saw what was going on. Ryo snuck over using his powers, giving the fighters the tipp to get him down and to snag the pendants.  
While Cal did a great job of Annoying, spalshing the firewitch and chatting up, the other´s decided to join in and help with distracting.

"Can you even read if you´re on flames like this?? Oh forgot. you can´t see. Pitty cause this handsome Nyanarr is too swift"  
"Those flames are just show.. Blind and non seeing? where is your walky pet? or did you lose him too?"

having Renji lift up metall walls each time the witch wanted to charge someone made the group giggle a lil. "like a fly against a glas window haha" Cal joked. "Hey... focus on me candlehead!" Splashing fully on the witch´s head and causing the heat not only to rise there. Temper was a playful thing.  
With Asmodeus, Lucy and Renji distracting fully, the others made sure to secure.  
It soon was at the nerve of the witch as he fully growled up. Before he could summon a huge blue fireball, Cal did a move out of instinct. Holding his own hands and holding the hands of the witch, using his water to try to distinguish the flames. "You´re an idiot!! Calder!!" a call went up.  
"Tss.. I ll burn you alive water Nyanarr... and your friends are next. Then.. All of Gaidinia!"  
"NOI!!  
Feeling the heat as the water nyanarr held tight the hands so no more would come, the flames still surrounded the witch. Gripping then onto Cal´s arms as he began to burn them. Cal looked into an unfolded face, flames around and into eyesockets of horror. With the group now in charge, attacking and using what they had. Making sure to snatch the pendants off. With a good grip, the last pendant left and the witch had no power. For now. Cal felt his hands, seeing as the lower hands were deep burnt, letting his water flow over with a painful expression "Dude.. that was my favourite hoodie" saying as a furious Koja punched the witch in the face. Sending him crashing against the next tree. "You´re an idiot!" saying and held the Nyanarr in his arms.

"did we defeat the witch??"


	4. The nuclear world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEEKLY QUEST  
> The world was devastated by a nuclear catastrophe which lead to humanity seeking shelter in an underground bunker. You are going to set foot outside for the first time in decades. What does your character feel? How did the radioactive oblivion change Gaidinia?- a post-apocalyptic setting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an alternative world, this world Cal has his OLD family (even before meeting Kio, Kendra and the rest,, meaning here he will meet alternative versions)Since Cal lived back with siblings and parents.

Nuclear... Nuclear was the word that one heard on tv as the group had their fun. Nuclear was the threat as it all went down in a blast.  
Those words, screams, echoing in the back of the water Nyanarr´s head every day as he was the only one who survived this catatrophe from his family. Another world, another situation .... Calder had built a bunker after the series he always benchwatched. 

Crazy.. yes.. crazy is what all called him.  
"crazy prepared" Calder muttered, tipping the device on the wall he had installed with help and knowlede. Having the house below function to a bunkertype and Falloutshelter extra. From bed to kitchen to bedroom and living room. He had all he needed (yes, including a toilet). With what he knew, having a purification system to filter the dirty water (while water he produced was always clean and practical). A basic fallout shelter consists of shields that reduce gamma ray exposure. A shelter will become dangerously hot, so Cal made sure to get a "Kearny air pump" in. (The simplest form of effective fan to cool a shelter is a wide, heavy frame with flaps that swing in the shelter's doorway and can be swung from hinges on the ceiling. The flaps open in one direction and close in the other, pumping air) plus the NBC-filters for additional protection.

He even had a battery-powered radio-Since radio and other electronic equipment got disabled by electromagnetic pulse from the nuclear blast, Cal made sure to install extra. Of course Cal read the "nuclear war survival skills" he had purchased 2 years ago and.. is crazy prepared. So his one room he had done had all Necessary (read if you wanna know)

one or more shovels, a pick, a bow-saw with an extra blade, a hammer, and 4-mil polyethylene film (also any necessary nails, wire, etc.); a homemade shelter-ventilating pump (a KAP); large containers for water; a plastic bottle of sodium hypochlorite bleach; one or two KFMs (Kearny fallout meters) and the knowledge to operate them; at least a 2-week supply of compact, nonperishable food; an efficient portable stove; wooden matches in a waterproof container; essential containers and utensils for storing, transporting, and cooking food; a hose-vented 5-gallon can, with heavy plastic bags for liners, for use as a toilet; tampons (he kept those in case someone else would live below or if he had a girlfriend by then, which never happened) ; insect screen and fly bait; any special medications needed ; pure potassium iodide, a 2-oz bottle, and a medicine dropper; a first-aid kit and a tube of antibiotic ointment; long-burning candles (with small wicks) sufficient for at least 14 nights; an oil lamp; a flashlight and extra batteries; and a transistor radio with extra batteries and a metal box to protect it from electromagnetic pulse. Also including 1-2 gallons per day. Water stored in bulk containers requires less space than water stored in smaller bottles.

As his finger tapped over the screen of the devices linked outside, he gave a soft smile

"a month... and now things look better... I might try n get out today" nodding to himself as he rushed first to gather the clothings he had prepared, weapons and backpack with what he needed when outside. "Anything can happen so... better pack in that and this.." muttering as he took the tools as well. Knowing he needed his hands free when outside. Stroking his fluffballs, nuzzling them"You will be protected.. but my body needs protection" looking at a An NBC suit he had obtained from a former friend.

(nuclear, biological, chemical) suit, also called a chemsuit or chem suit or chemical suit is a type of military personal protective equipment. ... The term NBC has been replaced by CBRN (chemical, biological, radiological, nuclear), with the addition of a new threat, radiological, meaning radiological weapon.

While he had a few adjustments on it done and prooved thanks to modern times, it didn´t look like a "typical" NBC suit. This dark turquise and silver suit laid on the aprt messy bed of Cal along with what he planned to take up with him. A breathing device, goggles and his favourite gloves he updated. "So.. I ate half n hour ago.. just.." rushing to the toilet and back (of course hands washing) as he first slipped in his tight undie hotpants, the NBC in turquise over as he made his hair up to a tight bun. The two braided parts he left remaining (always a sign from his family and friends and cause he loved them). With his long kneetighters (long sock types) the sweet survival boots with sockets. Pants and shirt. Over that he had a vest and his favorutie long jacket. (equipped with hoodie for his ears as well). He lifted the normal mask from below up, included with a sweet modernized filter and his handy stuff. 

With all set up, geared and made sure he had all with him, Cal was ready and ready to go above after a month. Climbing up the ladder in the way part of the area, turning the bunkerwheel to head up and hoping all was still halfway ok.  
His hand was nervousely on the wheel, turning it with a clutter and squeek as it went open. The hatch popping up. From where he was, Cal would see... part roof and part sky... "The sun.." he muttered. While there was sunlight of a type, it gave off a partly velvet green vibe. Cal could hear a howling from the wind.. so weather was settling in one could say. He nervousely climbed up, sticking his head out to look around. Finding himself in the part Basement area and a fullybroken stairway. Where once was the storage room next to the living room is now a halfgrown mutated tree. Already baring purple goo fruits. "How.. weird and interesting" his detector on his belt he could pull and raise towards the tree showed how much radiation was in. As well as what components made this thing together. 

"mutated Potatoe n Appletree??...Now that´s weird.. so Kendra s food was in... Kendra" sighing as he had to bury the emotions away for now as he closed the hatch. Making sure to mark it. Sticking the former Lamppole in the side and hanging his small handkerchief around. "my lil gps system will remind me" knowing his love for videogames would be useful as he had annoyed a certain smart nyanarr to build him one of those maps..knowing where he was and marking the location.

Now he could fully look around. The house was no more. All types of burnt wood, broken stone and pillars that had held the house together was there. Broken, scattered, ashes everywhere. Cal saw the Dustpiles on the side... feeling his chest clinch together as he slowly came closer to it. Under two big burnt planks, was something. He knew his family was upstairs as he was below. He knew his youngest brother Basil and oldest brother Vince where out that time. Leaving the rest at home.  
As he came forward, he felt his heart burn... it was as he thought. Biting his lip under the mask, taking his long scarf and wrapping it around the old watch with dust. Praying and saying sorry.

A moment passed before the Nyanarr got back up. Eyes burning as he looked around "I need to see what else had happened..I won´t let anyone down..."

Making his way past the house, seeing the area fully. All houses were destroyed. Broken cars, bikes and even water was either dried up or so green mucked that it was not visible as water.  
Tree´s were burnt, broken or merely stumps. Some tree´s were standing but inside mutated from the nuclear rays. having a glow to it. Cal made his way on. Knowing there was a good viewpoint following the path up. He hated hiking usually but.. he had to know. Step by step, the ground crunched from leftover ashes, bones from died animals and trash. Gaidinia sure was different after indeed.

The air didn´t measure much nuclear remains though. Cal could test and taste the air.. It tasted like cucumbers/pickles and cream partly with a slight salty inbetween 

"Did they blow up the pickle factory with pringles?"

Cal wiggled his nose. The air was breathable but weird. His device showed no strong radiation (so one could breathe without harm) As he arrived up above the viewpoint, breathing in through his nose as he took a look. It had a great view over part of Gaidinia. His eyes went wide as his mouthjaw dropped. Gaidinia was.. partly destroyed. Some buildings had resisted the blast, while others were blown off and destroyed. Cal could see a few places lit up (marking them on his map to investigate later on) and got an overview for sure. 

"This.. is good. It means some are still alive!! But.. how alive..mutated?? Or different? or.Maybe some animals are as well..I´d be happy for a companion and not talk to myself all the time hmhm." smiling as he was relieved "it look´s like the world is healing" seeing a sudden small plant on the groud, freeing it from dirt and creating water"here.. you sure must be thirsty lil fighter" smiling up "Time that we clean up. As he stood up on the mountain cliff, looking over. Cal knew.... This was just the start.


	5. The Wolf's Omen Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Celebration in Gaidinia and the Wolfs Omen´s Feast
> 
> View of Calder

Snow, cold.... dispair and loss... I bet that´s the thing you thought when listening to cold harsh winters. Well. Back then.. that was exactley the case. One told the tale of the long harsh winter times that had tormented the islands for years...It was tragic one said. Many died by freezing. No one was left out of it. The Gaidinia old gods were wolves from the sacred wolf pack and back then they were mortal. Unbelievable right?? One of them, an Alpha named Viccaris, was able to pull all her power into an artifact. One said a very powerful pendant of Omen. Her great powers of fire and Ice stopped the long winters on the 15th of January. Ever since then we all celebrate in honor of this day. A big thanks to saving everyone and to honor her, we made sure it was special. 

The early ring of my old alarm clock went off, a cold nose against mine as I shruk up, seeing Mokani my pet upon my lap. She churred up, tapped her paws on my belly and looked out the window. It was still slightly dark, my old window had a few light spots and I rubbed my eyes. Right! I set my alarm to be early up for this day! Patting Mokani´s head "Good girl" smiling gently as I got up and... landing on my old shirt from last night, met face with floor. A loud DONK as I rubbed my head. I could hear Kendra going "Everything ok?" from below. A reassuring "Yeah Im up!" as I lifted my head, calmed Mokani and shook. I really should clean. 

Ater getting dressed, making sure I wore my yearly celebraational clothings fitting to it, with dark blue pants, patternedd with snowflakes, Jacket with dark red and silver lining, along with yellow and gold patterns and my compfy boots, making my way to the desk. My room was smalll but I loved it! At my table, the old drawer way below, pulling the squeeky drawer as I smiled softly. There was an old wooden box with my name on it. Way back carved it into it. I remember as it was yesterday as I wass small with Kio, Kendra and her parents as we sat the first time to make our own special boxes. We made alot of things for the festival. ONe of them was a small wooden figure of the Wolf Viccaris herself. I gave it my best. Holding the Palm-size figure in myy hand, seeing the cut deep paths of patterns within the old wooden figure. It still had that pinetree scent and leaves from the time Mokani brought me this chunk of wood from the forest. Making it into the figure was my best idea. One eye was slightly off, but I swear Kio had nudged me!  
In all, my lips curled to a soft smile as I stroked over the old figure with my thumb. Wood was still smooth and had that slight glossy feel to it. Placing it upon my old book I had on my window sims, which was dear to me, always made the best podest for Viccaris figure. I had a small carved spot where a piece of juwel was placed in. I had found way back as a kid in the deep waters and decided it would be fitting as the pendant on her. Kio and Kendra helped me place it in so I would´t lose it. Best siblings one could ask for.  
As I got the right position for her at the window, making sure she could look outside, I turned to where Mokani was squeeking up. "Easy girl. That is no toy" saying as I turned around. The item she was always excited about was a self made pendant. Made along back then as well. Having old string, the other part of the juwel, old feathers I had gathered from that one time I went hiking, beads, pearls and colorful wired made the Pendant look like fire was above, ice was below. And thanks to my brother Kioshi, who at the time had lost a very small piece fromhis horns , like really small. Was from when Mokani was resting on him, anyway... that small piece.. he placed within my Juwel as well. A better gift making it even more special. I hung it on the window side above. The sunlight would break through and let the pendant shine as if fully powerful. Let´s be honest.. It was made with love. .

A soft smile again as I sighed up. Looking to my lovely pet and nodded "Only one thing to do" saying as I pulled out the big lanternlamp, decorated with flames. Icepattern around, flames within. Opening the top as i began to light it. Always my tradition each year. Mokani sat next to me, watching as the flames wandered from the staff to the candletip. Glowing up, we were both fascinated as it jumped over with ease and made a warm feeling. Closing the lid, placing the lamp upon the sims next to Viccaris figure. Clapping my hands together, closing my eyes "We welcome you upon this day, to celebrate you in every way. Thank you Viccaris" Afdter a small breather, looking up smiling as I saw Mokani gurr up. "Let´s head down, breakfast and go through the city hm?" as I turned around, Mokani jumped on my shoulder and we headed back down.  
With Kendra and Kio as always up already, eating and greeting, I had to hug them. Hugging them was the best feeling. "Out to the city already?"  
"Yup!!You know me! Gonna scavange around and later we meet at the big Shrine right?" smiling as Kio gave me a warm look. "Then I have my peace in the morning? Must be a dream"" he joked, smiling as he drank his coffee, reading the newspaper. I chuckled, leaned in "And don´t forget. Your first celebration with your girrrrrrlfrieeendddd" I gave a playful smooch on his cheek as I noticed he turned a slight red. Chuckling as I left the house. I can´t help but Smirk. I knew those two were meant to be.

As I left the house, the sun was already up and smiling. Warm rays glacing over the place. We lived near the water, so the city was 10 minutes from here which was amazing. My hands in those cosy pockets, looking around as I began to walk. It was still a lil fresh, I could see my breath everytime I huffed out some air. A lil playful as I pretend it was fire and I was a fierceful dragon. Chuckling as I did think if fire Nyanarr#s could do that?

Walking along, one could see the sides of the festival already going in full motion. The street s above were decorated with long ropes and lanterns, decorations making it look like fire was wandering above and ice below. Flowerpatterns to symbolize life were around in various colors. Everything felt warm. The smell of freshly baked goods filled my nose. Looking over to where Martha, a fire Nyanarr had some baked goods. Different types of cookies formed like wolves, bread pieces puffed like clouds. Martha handed me a tray with muffins "here. Let´s see what you got"saying with a gentle smile. "what I get??" I asked curious. Her warm motherly smile was not to oversee.,

"Yes. What you get. I filled these differntly. 3 different tastes to be exact. Since it´s the Omens Feast.. I made sure to make different types. Muffins, Cookies and those" pointing to the small bonbons. I made mild and fierce surprises.. Filling them with either Strawberry for fire, spicy version is chilli.. then blueberry for ice.. ice cream filling as well. and soft creamy cookie or chocolate for Viccaris herself.. So.. whatever you wanna give a try. Soft tastes or go extreme?"

She chuckled up as I grabbed a few of each, paying her extra as I placed them in the bag "gonna keep those for later and thanks Martha!" waving as I couldn´r wait to taste these later on.I still wanted to savor the taste of breakfast Kendra had cooked.  
Walking on, looking tothe side as I saw Yudora. She was the wood Nyanarr who lived near the mountains and usually avoided many. But once a year she opens her lil tentplace next to the other sellers and places her stuff. She makes amazing figures from big to small. Coming up, greeting her as she usually just calls me kid. We had a small chat and seeing things i already liked, decided to buy a "friend" figure for my own carved Viccaris. I chose one that was around the same height. Taking it in my hand I could easily smell the freshness of wood that had been chosen. All those details from eyes, patterns, symbols..It´sa masterpiece no doubt. I decided to buy this as well as 2 other things from her stand and bid her a lovely day. I know she has been through hardships as well and is most thankful for this time of year. 

Seeing as she placed a few figures of Viccaris and a few ornaments really sparked the side. Speaking of spark, across her stand was Anna Sterlings. The metall bunny lady who sold silver, metall and other things for the festival. Her creations looked amazing crafted and was practical use for lighting as well! Need a nightlamp with a sweet deisgn? Then onto her stand. She and Ignacio were kinda rivals at times but this time of the year the two collab even together making and crafting. I could see Iggy in the back with Darthos as they discussed the way things should stand and be placed. I could also see a tall black haired metall nyanarr that was interested in the items as well. His goatie was cool to look at. Next to him was Eli, excited as ever along with her big Brother Xavi. And an excited Marley hovering over to see the goods. Chuckling as he suddenly lifted a red faced Maddy, who felt those arms holding him. Seems like Ignacio and the rest have some good company. I chuckled, seeing above the items they were selling. Handcrafted flat wolf, the eyes were lights and when switched on, the markings glowed on the body. A small lamp designed with fire or one with ice were amazing to gaze upon as well. All were so skilled and sharing and selling for good causes. I definelty need to buy all those goodies!! How can one say no?? After I shuffled inbetween, gave a small cheeky smile to Eli who looked up, buying the batch and greeting the others, making my way out. I saw Garth had his small stand as well. He was new in town and always looked like a grumpy dude. But I got to talk with him afew times and it seems he.. tolerates me now. hmhm. I bought a few things from him as well and back with my backpack. I noticed it was tearing up. No wonder with all those years on it.  
From the baked goods, the wood and metall stand, I needed to get a new one if given the chance.

Following the sellersroad, among many stands left and right, selling what they had.  
One stand I knew them well, was Hector and Flower with their Artwork stand. A chill smile from a fireguy gave a supportiv smile, showing his works. Left side was his. From amazing Artwork, paintings, ... his hands must be color so much amazing things. Indeed I coulnd´t help but buy 2 pieces from him. Flower gave a warm chuckle watching as she handed me her newest issue. "Araya has her newest issue as well" pointing next to them as this lovely earth Nyanarr was talking to a certain Topaz. Both had been chatting online and this is their first time meeting. I swear the festival brings so much warmth in. Before I could look beyond, I heard someone say clothings. 

"clothings?" my eyes lit up. I coulnd´t help myself. My bag was already overloaded with what I had bought,, but seeing the clothesstand, a purple haired fire nyanarr named Charles, gave a soft wink. Next to me, joining in on the sight was a cool guy. Zalmon. Greeting him as we both gazed over the clothings and designs. I found what I wanted, buying a big poncho like jacket in dark blue and neon light patterns, crossed with fluffy fur. Symbolizing the warmth and grace. Any type of clothing was traced and inspired by the festival. Fire, ice, wolves, warmth. This time of the year was sure amazing. Bidding a good day after purchasing a few new clothings, I swear I can´t help it, and moving on. Luckily next stand was bags, backpacks and more. I stood straight and excitedly gave a "Woohoo" hearing my old backpack rip. "What timing"  
Marcello, the fire nyanarr helped me gather my stuff as I chose a backpack I liked the most, paid and sorted it all in. A calm motion from Marcell indeed as he helped me. "Support is amazing"

On the side of the soft decorated wooden ways, reilings and stairs, lights shone up as I could hear music playing. At the small open bar area was Monty guarding as usual. The owner of the bar/area was this corrupted Kyanarr Nickolas. He looked creepy but serves the best drinks n food! He had his bar and area decorated as well with figures of Viccaris, having the lightbulb colors swapped to a warm red and blue (to imitate fire and ice) and patterend .. I think they are called "chizzle?" I need to ask Kio that... those ruffled long fluffy things like tails. ...Seeing how some were sitting, drinking and talking, I gazed over how lovely the sidepaths were. Tree´s beautifully decrated with snowlike lights, flowers decorated around with some figures outof wood, metall or iron. It was lovely to gaze upon. Holding on my handle from the backpack now on my back, making it alot easier as I walked on.

A big "woah" as something fast had passed me, seeing Kau and short behind Kumo and Sebastian who were chasing her lil one again. Seeing as Kau "jumped" into the arms of Aster who had approached them, smiling gently. I could see how soft and tender that iceboi was approaching Kumo, giving a warm smile. Hearing how he complimented her over and over and forming an icefigure of Viccaris. "With your love and warmth, you are as warm as one can be" something like that was said. It was cute. Walking on, I could hear a crowd cheer. "That I wanna see!" It didn´t take long as I soon stood next to Skylar who was grinning wide as well as I did seeing and hearing a big Earth nyanarr sing. It was Garth! This huge guy was singing about the tales like a bard but alot more passionate and strong. His voice was cool to listen to as he made all honor in singing on the tale. Next to him, his beloved future queen Sora who gave her all to sing along, not knowing the text but one saw how amazing she improvised and gave it all. We applauded as the other side had another performance. 

Fire nyanarrs were putting on an amazing show, twirling their fire on sticks, making forms with them while a pink haired earth nyanarr Owen was telling the tale of the past. His earth powers used to symbolize the scenery as in the back fire and some ice from ice nyanarrs made the scenery. ONe saw the nervouseness on this soft boy, but he gave his all. After the fire nyanarrs, made the symbolized power behind a "pendant" (simply a big screen) the ice twins Blancá and Nickolas made their formation via ice skating, telling along. One Nyanarr had the honor of playing Viccari (they are chosen once a year and let s others take part) after this fun lil play, we applauded. The big circle festival area with the water fountain was always amazing to see performers and more.  
I gazed upon the vistors, spotting various families and even ones from outside the islands came to visit. Water twins, their friends, some light and Dark nyanarrs walking around as well. No matter what status, this day... this time of the year was and always is the exception where we all are grateful and kind to each other. Even if some don´t get along well. We do celebrate in the name of Viccaris to thank this mighty one. 

I walked past the performers, the stands and the decorative ways to the main shrine in the middle of the city. An area very important to all. Tree´s bushes, flowers surroundend the big shrine and the statue of Viccaris. Left and right from the pillars formed like fire and ice wandering to the top of the middle part (Above Viccaris statue) and forming "the pendant" before her altar was a flat big stone where one could place something inside, pray or talk. On the sides were boards where one could write or give. I gave my coin in the slit and began to pray and thank Viccaris for all she did. As I felt a hand on my shoulder. Kio and Kendra behind me were already ready "I see you spent your pocket money well?" Kendra chuckled as I nodded "I got gifts for you guys as well sooo... Doens´t count" sticking my tongue out "Unbelievable" Kio rubbed his forehead as he felt the soft arms around him. A smooch on his lips from fran who with accompany Tim waved. "I think you two have your time. I shall accompany Kendra" Tim gave a soft chuckle as I wanted to comment on joining. Feeling a touch on my tails, fluffing up. That voice was hearable from a mile away "Koja!! You re here!! ohh And Urs and.. ohh you 3 came" hugging him gently as I could smell the clothes he had on. Having the three there, I wished Kendra and Kio fun until the Evening feast as I went with the three lovely guys around the city. We tried a few snacks and treats named funly after elements and had a lil joyful moments as the big Towerclock struck 6 p.m Everyone, big or small had gathered in the middle of the main Area, a huge tablerow has been set where everyone can sit down. Decorated with candles, figures, leaves and flowers in the middle tracing a pattern and at the top was the announcer as he gave a speech. The yearly talk on how grateful we all were for that fateful day. We each held a glass of juice in one hand, the candle stick in the other as the speech went. The sun was setting and gave a lovely shine on the decorations which almost was like a nordlight combination. As he finished, we rose our candle, lighting the main string which set off some flames and letting the celebrate reach it´s highest point. We drank, cheered and ate. Huge variations on food, thankful for all the warmth and love we got.  
Yes this day was truly amazing and it was surely not over. Music played, Nyanarr, Kyome, Thalemimi.. pet´s big and small and every type of Gaidinia danced, talked and celebrated until the morning came. 

Yes truly thankful for thatday Viccari saved all.  
A day of warmth, love and .. the hopes on the future.  
May the warmth of the Wolf´s Omen Feast also touch you.  
Happy Celebrating!


	6. Arctic Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weekly quest- writing (28.01.2021)
> 
> “You were half asleep when you heard a loud rattle. Opening your eyes wide, you searched through the room. Nothing unusual so you get up and leave the room.
> 
> Confused, you realize something is wrong. Are you still deep in your dreams? You rub your eyes but the sight in front of you does not change. Instead of a hall or a different room, you only see piles of snow. You begin to feel cold, goosebumps appear on your skin. You turn around but the door you just opened to leave the room disappeared. You're in the middle of what seems like an arctic winter. Looking around, you realize one more thing. There are buildings ahead, a few miles away from you. So you run, using your magic or own will to survive, to not freeze.
> 
> What do you find there? What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (music inspired AD INFINITUM - Fire And Ice (Official Video) | Napalm Records - YouTube  
> Celtic Medieval Music – Ice and Fire | Traditional Fantasy (1 hour) - YouTube  
> Monster Hunter Rise Demo - Full Menu Song [HD 1080P] - YouTube

“Finding the night.. show us the way” a voice sang as it stopped, awakening 

Cal rubbed his eyes. His eartips suddenly felt the cold and he slapped his cheeks to see if he was still dreaming or not. Looking around as he huffed out a puff of cold, seeing as the weather was freezing. Indeed it froze small particles, dropping down to the ground as it landed. “Oh Viccaris.. May this just be a dream…. I don't have a figure with me” muttering as he wrapped his arms around himself. Thinking of turning back to get a better jacket as he turned and had an unbelievable gaze.. The door with room was gone! Infront were high mountains, covered in snow. His stare went wide. “Arctic winter… zzz..z...z is not real.. it..c.c.c.can´t be” huffing up as he zipped his favourite hoodie, flopping the dark green and grey puffed hood over his ears and letting his hair cover the open spots. Thank the gods for his long fluffy hair! The tails puffed up, making sure his back was secured from the blue Jeans that were partly ripped to cover up. Over the kneehigh boots with neonlines and the glowsticks still hanging from the side of the pockets. Yes he had been out celebrating and forgot to change as he fell tired in bed. His face still had the neon glow as he usually covered his face and body. He just can´t refuse some fun.  
Shivering up, looking around as the wind was howling, snowflakes were dancing with fierce in the breeze and Cal could feel his cheeks ease up from the cold wind. Tugging his earpuffs close to his hoodie, huffing again some cold air up. “ok.. ok.. What did Kendra always say??... When in cold, warm your …. tssss.. I..it s so cold.. I..I.if I don´t do something…. I´ll.. f..f rreeze to death…. f...fudge this…. is no dream!” ruffling his body as he caught a glimse.  
“Buildings!!”  
Cal´s eyes caught the buildings from afar. Around the snow and wind getting stronger, cal held onto his jacket. “I need to get there!” looking around, glimpsing over how steep the mountains were “I...It´s risky but…. I ´ll die if i don´t--.”! seeing an old tree, half broken, the water Nyanarr stomped partly through the thick snow, heading over while rubbing his shoulders over the warm Jacket. lifting his hand as he formed a long strain of water, moving his hand immediately to make a “splash” movement and indeed. the moment he did, it froze perfectly. Only proving more that this was truly an arctic winter. The watersplash had frozen and formed a perfect row. Appearing like a long blade. Breaking it from his hand, taking it and shivering “Fudge… focus.. focus..” swiping the now ice blade over the old snowy roots and seing something he was hoping for. The inside of the tree partly was usable. Cutting out enough space for him. Not as a shield but…  
“perfect!”  
Taking the old formed part frozen on the ground, sorting it in direction of the buildings in the buildings were. “i..s..sh..should make this..” feeling his heart beat fast with enticement and the hopes it would work. Grabbing a long tree branch as he sat on the curved cut out tree. Making it like a sledge or board. Positioning himself, the branch in one hand, his open hand which was slowly turning blue in the other flat out. “Ok.. Let's do this!!” letting out his water in front of the made board and already wind blew strongly, shoving Cal now forward with an extreme force.  
“Rats!”  
Seeing as it was fast, keeping focus was key. Cal had to navigate towards the buildings as well as avoid any obstacles. The branch in his hand to steer his board if needed. The wind blew stronger as the water Nyanarr felt the rush, narrowing his eyes as it went downhill. Passing by frozen bushes, stomps and some parts of what he couldn't think was for now, the rushing through his ears, through his body, shivering from the moment as he steered, his water powers blew out water with every few seconds to twist and turn his new made board to the direction.  
Splash! SLASH.. BUmP WOOOSH

Cal skittered over the frozen landscape as each bump and donk against tree stumps, stone and ground got his heart and mind racing. Each moment of his hand shaking as he felt his powers freeze his fingers faster than he could warm himself. Shaking and fighting against the wind and cold as the tree branch suddenly broke off, gripping the end as he cussed up, getting a branch in the face as he didn´t focus for a moment and tumbling his board around. Freezing fast up and creating a frozen wave which sent him back on track. The buildings came closer and closer as he could feel a sudden rush.  
“That .. is..”  
As the board came to a sudden halt, flipping the poor Nyanarr into a big pile of snow. His three tails ragging out the pile. Cal immediately ruffled back out, shivering more as he heard voices. Pinching his eyes together and in hopes not to faint from loss. Getting up and stomping his feet next to each other to circulate his blood and body. “Focus.. focus!!”  
chanting as he gazed upon the broken board “Thank you for bringing me down.. tsss.. hhh.. c..cold..” shaking his head, heading towards the light. Moving fast as from the snow, feeling a hard surface. Marmor and stone. Covered part in snow. Looking aside to tall wood and marmor pillars with lanterns and lightchains. He stepped further, slowly feeling the warmth surround him and warming him up. His head looked back as he saw the coldness and weather get worse. dark and freezing as he sighed relieved “Any minute longer and I would of been gone” rubbing his hands together, feeling the pain and soreness from the cold. it was real for sure. It had to be… right??  
Cal stepped forward, the snow upon his clothings and fur melted, dripping down on the ground. To the right was an “old shack” with hay, animals and a warming light in atype of lantern. Drawings on the side of the ground with sticks proberly a wolf-.  
Walking forward seeing an old fashioned village. The houses were somewhat wood but modernized. Windows all had icey patterns. Fire and Ice  
Weird.. “I´ve… seen that before..” muttering as his body loosened and got more comfortable as he walked closer to the lights in the middle. “I.. do hope I am not dead.. Kio still ows me a switch” saying as he for a moment hesitated to walk. Breathing deep in, nodding to himself to encourage as he walked on. Coming closer to a beautiful fountain with an old statue of a Wolf, aside candles decorated and flowers. Cal would see the buildings and windows lit up, chanting and music as he came closer to a buffet and figures (their backs turned to him) as he could even smell the food. Aside a partly hidden figure sitting and playing an old wooden guitar. “... With the love.. paradise...of fire and ice…”  
Cal lifted his head, his eartips flicked and his puffballs glowed up as the figure looked up, her fingers still stroking over the strings of her guitar with a single purple flower attached to the top. Sparkling as if gifted with fire and ice but still remaining its lovely form, as she looked up. He could see those eyes, see the warm smile of her  
“Vi…”

Before he could say anything, a flow of fire and ice rushed over as Cal screamed up..  
Around him suddenly his beloved friends and family at the fireplace, sitting on the sofa, his mind rushing on what just had happened. The tv was going on the report of the newest things as a hand laid gently on his shoulder “You ok lil´bro?” Kio asked worried, Fran leaned in as did the others.  
“I… “ rubbing his head “I think I was in the past??.. It.. felt so real”  
“You are just hungover from the celebration Cal.. And full belly due to Kendra´s cooking” Fran smiled up, poking his belly.  
The rest evening went normal until Cal went back to his room. A relieved say as he thanked the gods for his friends and family, rubbing his shoulder as he suddenly gasped up. Upon his window sims, the wolf omen and.. the purple flower.

:3  
402 Users Online 2:40 am © cyancrows 2017  
About FAQ HelpDesk Rules TOS Search


End file.
